


As Above, So Below

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hasn't bottomed for anyone in a long time.  But Sauli's not just anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Above, So Below

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1390500#t1390500) at glam_kink.
> 
> Also fulfills the square "begging" for my kink_bingo card.

Sauli's seen Adam nervous before. He gets nervous before big performances, though he swears up and down he's beyond stage fright now. When he finally asked Sauli to move in with him, his hands were shaking so bad he dropped the key down a storm drain and got the knees of his brand-new leather pants all muddy looking for it. And sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, dreams still clinging to him, and bites his lip so hard it bruises, and all the uncertainty he never shows during the day comes out in quick arrhythmic words that he won't quite remember in the morning – though Sauli will.

But during sex? No. Sauli's never seen Adam nervous in bed. He's good at it, and he _knows_ he's good at it, and even when things don't go exactly right (like the time with the ice cubes, and Sauli will never forget tripping over each other in their rush to get to the shower, and how the hot water chased away the chills and made them all slick and wet and hard again, and how Adam's open mouth was even hotter than the water against his skin), even then, Adam is good at laughing at himself and getting back to making them both feel good.

This is different. This is a side of Adam he's never seen before, and it's kind of scary and kind of exciting and mostly it just makes him feel so, so _lucky,_ because Adam doesn't open up like that for just anyone. But Sauli doesn't even have to ask.

Adam's the one who brings it up one night, so very relaxed with the lingering scent of chlorine on his skin and a lazy smile on lightly wine-stained lips.

“You wanna fuck me?”

It's the voice he uses when he feels like a cocky fucking rock star, and Sauli grins back and climbs up Adam's body where he's reclined on the bed and kisses him, and murmurs, “You know.”

And Adam _does_ know, because Sauli always offers, always gives Adam that moment where maybe he could just go still and let himself be taken, just in case that's what he wants tonight – what he _needs._ Adam's never taken him up on it, but lately Sauli's been seeing flickers of uncertainty in his eyes, of want, and now Adam's finally asking him, and he doesn't really know what's different, only that Adam is fine, totally fine.

Except he's not. Sauli can't see it in his eyes or hear it in his voice, but he can _feel_ it in Adam's kiss, the hesitancy with which he kisses back and then the sudden too-hard press that follows, overcompensating. He pushes up on his arms and pins Adam with a knowing look.

“Tell me,” he says, firm but not unkind.

Adam shrugs, meeting Sauli's eyes boldly. “It's nothing. It's just been a long time. A _really_ long time.”

Sauli falls to his elbows and noses at Adam's chin until he turns his head, baring his neck for Sauli to lick and bite and nuzzle. He whispers into Adam's ear in between kisses, voice pitched low, so close he knows Adam can feel the vibrations.

“Ah, _kulta,_ I make it good, so good for you. So good you never want to do me again.”

At that, Adam laughs, high and clear and still riding the edge of nervous, but maybe in a good way. “I don't think I'll ever not want to do you.”

And Sauli laughs back, but he's already sliding his way down Adam's body, his hands trailing to drift over curves and lines and planes, pressing kisses against the softness of Adam's belly to the muscle underneath, fingers digging into the hard points of hipbones. He urges Adam's legs open with a gentle nudge of his head, and Adam complies eagerly, opening himself up to Sauli's gaze, tilting his hips, making it clear what he wants. But Sauli's in no hurry, and he takes his time, nuzzling the sensitive skin of Adam's inner thighs with softly stubbled cheeks, laying teasing licks over the creases where his legs meet his body, letting his breath play over all that beautiful exposed flesh. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Adam's hand fisted into the sheets, and he hides his smirk against Adam's skin, knowing how hard it is for Adam not to take control. He waits, wondering if Adam will change his mind, grab him and throw him over on his back and fuck him, scold him for being such a tease. But Adam resists, takes a deep breath and settles for spreading his legs wider, thrusting his hips up toward Sauli's face again, begging silently for a lick, a touch, _anything._

Sauli gets his hands on the perfect roundness of Adam's ass where it rests against the bed, digging his fingers into smooth supple skin, and pulls the cheeks apart gently, just enough to let him see. He goes to work with a satisfied hum, one long lick after another all the way up the crack of Adam's ass, tasting the pool and the shower and just the beginnings of sweat, traces of salt bright on his tongue until he licks them all away. Slowly, he focuses in on Adam's hole, tiny little flicks of his tongue that set Adam's body trembling. It's easy to fall into a rhythm, his tongue and Adam's hips, a chorus of barely-vocalized moans floating down to spur Sauli on, and he starts to press deeper, Adam's muscles starting to relax under his attention, until finally he's not so much licking as _thrusting,_ pushing his tongue into a point and penetrating Adam's body as deep as he can.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah, baby, just like that, oh god...”

Adam's voice is just starting to go ragged, and Sauli feels a surge of pride go through him. He _loves_ getting Adam off, and he'd tell him so if his mouth wasn't busy, buried in Adam's ass, tongue-fucking him for all he's worth, letting it get fast and sloppy, letting saliva pool in his mouth and run down his chin, pushing all that wetness into Adam with every lick, and Adam's moaning louder now, and his thighs are so tense they're shaking. Sauli recognizes it for the sign it is, and pulls back fast, grabbing Adam's hand where he's jacking his cock and pulling it away, pinning it to the bed.

“Too soon,” he says, and he can't help grinning at Adam's pout. He lets go of Adam's ass and points at him, trying to school his face into something stern and not quite succeeding. “Be good!”

“I'm always good!” Adam's still pouting, but he's smiling behind it, and Sauli just raises his eyebrows and goes for the lube.

He settles himself back in between Adam's legs and pops the cap on the bottle, slicking up one finger and drizzling a little bit over Adam's hole, adding to the wetness already there. It's intoxicating, watching the involuntary flinch of Adam's muscles at the first touch of his finger, and then the slight spread as he penetrates Adam's body, slick and hot and soft and fluttering around him. He glances up to see Adam's face, his eyes closed, his mouth frozen open, shutting out everything but the feel of Sauli inside him. Without looking down, Sauli slowly adds another finger, presses in all the way and watches Adam's breath catch. He pauses with his fingers deep inside, waiting, just letting Adam get used to the feel. He's right, it really must have been a long time – he's tighter than Sauli was expecting, though some of that is probably still lingering anxiety. But when Sauli moves again, just a slight scissoring of his fingers, the barest beginnings of a stretch, Adam opens his eyes and nods and says, “More. I can...you can give me more.”

Sauli nods and drifts back down, pulling his fingers most of the way out and separating them again, spreading Adam open and thrusting his tongue in between, deeper now, less and less resistance against the intrusion. The lube tastes harshly chemical, and it feels strange against his tongue, but the noises Adam's making now more than make up for that, curse words and praise muddling incomprehensively together into a string of sounds that just means _yes._

The third finger goes in easy, smooth and deep, and Adam just takes it, opens right up for it, and Sauli's so hard now, his neglected cock trapped beneath him, and he's really not going to be able to take much more of this, watching Adam's hole getting looser, wetter, so ready for him. He opens his fingers experimentally, testing the give of Adam's muscles, and maybe he's not as loose as he could be, but he can so fucking take it, Sauli knows he can.

He sits up on his knees and goes for the lube again, slicking his cock this time, and Adam's staring at him with wide eyes. But that's not exactly right – actually, Adam's staring at his _cock,_ and Sauli can almost see what he's thinking, how he's envisioning taking it inside him, how it'll feel to be stretched and filled and _fucked._ He moves to hover over Adam, bracing himself on one hand and using the other to guide his way, kissing the gasp out of Adam's mouth as he lines up and starts to push. And for a second, it's _amazing,_ tight wet heat opening for the head of his cock, and he wants so badly to keep going, get deeper, get _inside_ Adam like he's wanted to for so long.

But in the next moment, Adam goes tense, every part of him locking up, and a little broken whine escapes their kiss. Sauli's suddenly so glad that they've waited so long to try this, because he knows Adam, knows all his sounds, and that one's bad-stop-hurt instead of yeah-good-hurt. He pulls away instantly, moving over to lay at Adam's side instead of on top of him and wrapping himself around Adam's body in an enveloping cuddle, and waits.

Adam takes a breath and turns to look down at him. “Sorry...I...”

Sauli shakes his head and leans up to kiss the rest of Adam's words away. “No, no sorry. I...ahh!” He has to pause and give his cock a few slow strokes, appeasing the need still burning in him. He grins up at Adam sheepishly, an apology of sorts for his hastiness. “Beautiful Adam...I _want_...”

Adam's blushing now, pretty pink splashed all over his cheeks, and he takes another deep breath and says, “So do I. You can go ahead, I'm good, I'll just...”

But Sauli is already moving again, kissing Adam one more time before reaching into the nightstand, rifling through their assorted playthings until he finds the one he's looking for.

The dildo is bright pink, long and straight and just the perfect in-between size, bigger than fingers, smaller than cock. Well. _Most_ cocks. Sauli bites back a laugh and roots around in the sheets until he finds the lube again, coating the hard plastic until it shines in the low light. It slips into Adam beautifully, easy slide all the way in, and it's only moments before Sauli finds just the right angle, the one that makes Adam's back arch and his toes curl and his voice cry out in wordless pleasure. He gets up a slow, teasing rhythm and keeps it up, working the toy in and out with long fingers as he maneuvers his way back down to lay on the bed again. The thin stretch of Adam's skin around the dildo beckons him, so gorgeous, so tempting, and he can't help it, he _has_ to get his tongue right there, licking around the edges of Adam's hole as the toy moves in and out, in and out.

Adam's hips are working again, thrusting up off the bed, looking for more, harder, faster. Finally, he bucks so hard he throws Sauli's rhythm off, and Sauli pulls the toy away and in one smooth motion slides right up to lay on Adam's body, using all his weight to keep Adam pinned in place, and Adam sounds like he's gonna complain about it – until Sauli finds the dildo again and fucks it right back into Adam's ass, same teasing angle, same slow, inexorable pace.

“Fucking hell, Sauli, just...come on, a little bit faster, _please_...or, or give it to me harder, I can fucking take it! Just come on, come on, I _need_...”

Sauli ignores the words, because yeah, Adam's desperate, his cock so hard it must be starting to hurt, his voice riding the edge between begging and demanding...but he's not desperate _enough._ Not yet. Sauli leans in for a kiss instead, smothering Adam's words with his lips, working the dildo and licking into Adam's mouth for long, long minutes.

Finally, finally, Adam tosses his head and throws his arms up to grab the headboard and starts those fucking body rolls, the ones he's so damn good at, determined to get the _more_ he's looking for whether Sauli wants to give it or not, even if it means throwing Sauli off and doing it himself, out of his mind with sheer _need._

But Sauli moves first, pulls the toy out of Adam's body and rears up on his knees and takes Adam by the hips, flipping him over onto his belly and pulling him _up_ onto hands and knees. And, _oh god,_ Adam looks so much more _open_ like this, on all fours with his ass naked and ready in the air, and Sauli presses up to him, takes his cock in one hand and rubs it right up against Adam's wet, open hole, so _close,_ as close as it gets without actually fucking. He doesn't realize he's holding his breath until his lungs start to burn, and then all the air goes out of him in a rush, and he's shaking, actually _shaking_ with how much he wants to be inside Adam, _needs_ to be. Adam's rolling his hips back toward Sauli, looking for that hot sweet burn, ready for it now, _past_ ready, but Sauli just keeps teasing him, up and down, fucking Adam's slick crack, and it's good but it's not enough, not anything compared to what it's finally gonna feel like to get _inside._ But he resists, iron-clad control over the instincts of his body, because he wants Adam to want this more than anything he's ever wanted in his life, wants him to _beg_ for it.

He doesn't have to wait long.

“Come on, baby, fuck me, just fuck me, know you wanna, wanna get your cock all up in me... _please,_ baby, don't make me wait, you know I can't fucking stand to wait, just give it to me, fucking fill me up, please, please, please...”

And Adam's rocking back into him with every other word, tempting as sin itself, and his voice is ragged like he's dragging it over broken glass, and he's panting so hard Sauli can hear every breath. He almost thinks he could hear the pounding of Adam's heart, if he listened hard enough, even over the crazy tripped-out beat of his own.

Adam wins, in the end, of course he does. He forces himself quiet, still, and lets his arms go lax, lets his head fall to rest on them...but he stays up on his knees. The effect is breathtaking, literally – Adam with his face pressed into the pillows, his hair stark against the pristine white, his back a sweet freckled sway flaring out into full round hips, and his ass...his ass fucking _presented_ in the air, a blatant invitation. He stares back at Sauli, and he's not babbling any more, just breathing. And there's a moment when Sauli realizes that they're really not playing any more, that somehow, when he wasn't looking, this has turned into something else, something intense and powerful and maybe even a little dangerous.

Adam's eyes shine, and a drop of clear liquid falls from the tip of his cock to the bed, and he whispers one more time, just once, voice shaking like Sauli's never heard.

_“Please.”_

He does it as slow as he can, so slow it's like he's almost not moving at all, and he can't decide if he wants to watch his cock disappearing into Adam's body inch by slow inch, or if he wants to throw his head back and close his eyes and just _feel,_ drunk on Adam's deep, satisfied groans, on the heat of his body, on the way he opens up so sweet for Sauli's cock, all the way down, until finally Sauli's hips are flush against Adam's ass, nowhere left to go.

He can't move for a long minute, just staring down at their bodies, at the place where they're connected, letting himself get used to the feel of it, except that's not right, because he's _never_ going to get used to this, to being _inside_ Adam, being a _part_ of him. It's overwhelming, and his breath catches in his throat and his thighs tense and he has to pull out, all the way out, because otherwise he's gonna come _right the fuck now,_ and, like he'd told Adam earlier, it's just too soon.

But Adam thinks he's still teasing, still toying with him, and as soon as Sauli's cock leaves his body, his voice cracks over a desperate, stricken noise, and his head whips around on the pillows, and his eyes look absolutely _betrayed._ Sauli's already reaching for him, about to apologize, explain, but Adam doesn't give him the chance.

Adam lets his weight rest on his chest, on his chin, freeing up his hands to reach around and grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart, _jesus fuck,_ holding himself open, and he's asking for it again, _begging_ for it, and Sauli has to grip the base of his cock so tight it hurts and think of ice cold water and slimy eels and his grandmother naked, because this is _really_ not helping him get his control back, not even a little bit.

“Put it back in...please, baby, so fucking empty without you...need it, need you filling me up...don't leave me like this...come on, feels so fucking good, big fucking cock in my ass, just so...”

But Sauli doesn't get to hear what Adam was going to say next, thrusts right back in, one hard, fast fuck all the way, and it drives all the air out of Adam so hard Sauli can _hear_ it, and god, there's no holding back now. He kneads his hands into Adam's ass, gripping him tight, and his hips start rolling faster, harder, plunging his cock into Adam again and again. He fucking loves how Adam looks like this, like he was made for it, made to be on his knees, hot and sweaty and lube-messy, panting so hard he can't talk, can hardly even breathe.

Sauli's eyes flicker everywhere, trying to see everything, but eventually they catch on the back of Adam's neck, the skin shining with sweat, hair soaked and clinging, and he just has to have a taste, has to pull Adam's knees out from under him and press him into the bed, cock still buried in that gorgeous ass, and fist a hand in his hair, pulling it away so he can lick the sweat off Adam's neck, salty and filthy and _Adam,_ and Adam holds utterly still and lets him do it, pinned in place by Sauli's cock and Sauli's hand in his hair and Sauli's hard body laying heavy on his, mouth open, gasping for air, eyes closed to the overload of sensation. Sauli pulls back, just a bit, and grinds his cock deeper, and blows a cool breath of air over Adam's sweltering skin, watching Adam shiver pleasantly in response. And god, he can _feel_ that shiver, feel it all around his cock, and suddenly he needs to move again, can't think about anything else, can't control it, a slave to the deep-rooted instinct to _fuck._

He pulls Adam back up onto his knees and braces one hand on Adam's ass, reaching back with the other to grab one of his own heels, and oh yeah, _this_ is what he wants, the angle giving him the leverage to really _move,_ go deeper and harder and hit just the right spot to drive Adam _wild._ Adam's pushing back against every thrust, whimpering high in his throat, and his ass clenches around Sauli's cock, looking for more, more friction, more fullness, more _everything._

And when he feels himself getting close again, Sauli pulls out without warning, takes Adam by the hips and flips him right back over and gets Adam's legs over his shoulders, those beautiful long legs, and Adam's so open, so wet, Sauli doesn't even have to use his hands to guide his cock, just fucks right back in, and as good as everything else has been (good, great, _fucking amazing_ ), this is _better,_ so deep and different and he can see Adam's _face._ Sauli leans down and kisses him, kisses deep licks into his mouth, and pushes hard bites into his neck, and Adam is so fucking _hard,_ hard and leaking all over his belly, and Sauli is all knotted up with pride and power and spiking pleasure, because that's Adam hard from _him,_ from _his_ cock.

He pushes aching muscles harder, not caring about the burn, and Adam's hand goes to his cock, starts stroking hard and desperate, and his mouth is working again, that filthy mouth that Sauli fucking loves.

“Yeah, yeah, make me come, make me come on your cock, so close, baby, so fucking close, gonna lose it, gonna...gonna...”

And Sauli can't hold on much longer himself, just bats Adam's hand away and gets his hand on Adam's cock and strokes in time with his thrusts, and Adam lets him, abandons himself to it, back arching and head thrown back and mouth open on a _wail_ as he finally comes, and Sauli doesn't miss a beat, just fucks him right through it, closing his eyes and grabbing Adam by the hips, come smearing everywhere as he pulls him down to meet each thrust. He loses his rhythm, hips falling into sharp jerks as he finally, _finally_ lets himself go, toes curling and muscles going tight and nails digging hard into Adam's skin as the orgasm wrenches itself out of him, shooting hard and deep into Adam's ass, frozen in place while everything goes sloppy-wet and hot and loose, and it's so perfect, so fucking _satisfying_ to come inside that tight, wet heat.

He collapses down on top of Adam, not pulling out just yet, and for a moment it's all he can to do remember to breathe.

Sauli comes back to himself before Adam does, and before Adam can quite pull him in and tangle him up in their usual tight cuddles, he wriggles his way down Adam's body one more time, getting back in between Adam's legs again. He reaches out with tentative hands, everything slow and sluggish and pleasant in the afterglow of orgasm, and spreads Adam's cheeks open gently, just so he can see what he's done, see Adam's hole obscenely open and red and...oh, _fuck_...dripping with his come.

He doesn't even think about it, has no idea where the thought even comes from, but suddenly he can't resist. He scoots himself two inches forward and sticks his tongue out and _licks,_ licks up a rivulet of his own come where it's trickling thick and warm out of Adam's body. And it's hot, yeah, sending little aftershocks of pleasure down into his spent cock, but mostly it's something else, something happy and proud and possessive, seeing where he's marked Adam like this, _taken_ him. He licks again, and again, soothing the raw, stretched skin of Adam's hole with broad strokes of his tongue, and Adam's cursing and whining and writhing again, and for a second Sauli thinks maybe he should back off, like maybe this is too much, too soon.

And then Adam's hands go to his head, grabbing him tight and thrusting his hips up and pressing him in _deeper,_ and oh _fuck,_ Sauli can get his tongue so deep now, Adam all fucked-open and full of come, and it's filthy and nasty and fucking awesome, and he can't stop, keeps licking and sucking until Adam's clean again, and if he could get hard again right now, if there was _any way,_ he's sure he would be.

Instead, he gives Adam's hole one last smacking kiss and goes back up to cuddle into Adam's arms. Adam takes one look at him, sees his face all wet and messy and shining with lube and sweat and come, and grabs him hard by the chin, kisses him deep and lazy and happy, licking the taste of sex right out of his mouth.

Finally, Adam collapses back against the pillows and stretches out with his whole body, lazy and satisfied, like a cat in the sun.

 _“Fuck.”_ Just one word, a word that could mean anything, but Adam speaks it on a long, contented groan, and Sauli grins and knows he's made good on his promise.

“See? _So_ good,” he replies, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and nuzzling deeper into Adam's side.

And Adam just rolls over and pulls him in closer as he starts to drift into a doze, holding him so tight he doesn't think he could escape even if he wanted to.

He doesn't want to.

He doesn't think he ever will.


End file.
